Home Again
by Ms.Sodapop-Curtis
Summary: Soda's back from the war. There have been some new additions to the Greasers, see what happens when they get to meet the 'war hero' everyone's been talking about.
1. Finally Home

**Ponyboy's POV**

"It sure is getting late. Maybe I should go to bed," thought Ponyboy.

He glanced over at the clock; it was just past midnight.

"But I need to finish reading 'The Scarlet Letter' for English tomorrow, or my teacher's going to kill me. Oh well, I deserve a short break."

Ponyboy bent over and pulled out a wooden box from underneath the couch. It was full of letters from Soda. Ponyboy picked up the first one and started reading. By the time he got to the last one, he was forcing himself to keep his eyes open. It was 2.30 in the morning, and thunder clashed outside. The rain pounded against the windows. He had totally forgotten about The Scarlet Letter. It was this last letter from Vietnam that had kept him awake till early in the morning every day.

It wasn't exactly from Soda, but the Corporal. It was sent to all family members of soldiers in the war. It said that all remaining soldiers would return home soon. No date, no time. Just soon. Darry was asleep upstairs, and he too, had anxiously been awaiting Soda's arrival. They prayed and prayed that he would one of the soldiers coming home.

Ponyboy got halfway through the letter, then his eyes began to close, slowly, but surely he was fast asleep on the couch before 2.45.

**Soda's POV**

"Man, am I glad to be back," Soda whispered to himself as he stood outside in the pouring rain.

He stared at the door in front of him, so familiar. He pushed it open slowly. Yup, it was unlocked, as usual. He entered the living room to find Ponyboy sprawled out on the couch, book under his arms, and letters all over the couch. Soda dragged himself towards his brother, and knelt down. He put his arms around Ponyboy, and was about to whisper something to him, when he felt his eyes drag shut. Before he knew it, he was asleep kneeling down beside the couch, arms around the little brother he had missed so dearly.

This is my first story EVER. Please Read and Review. )


	2. Joyful Reunion

-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-

Darry whacked his alarm clock without batting an eye.

-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-

"Man, I'm tired," he looked over at the clock, which he had almost crushed effortlessly. Seven thirty. Half an hour to make breakfast for himself and Ponyboy, and get ready for work. Hmmm, it was Thursday. That meant he could get off work early today.

Darry pulled on some jeans and headed towards Ponyboy's room. He smacked the door. "Pony, get up. You got an hour before school starts." No reply. "Pony, I'm serious, get up." He climbed down the stairs, and headed straight towards the kitchen. But something had caught his eye in the living room.

Slowly, he walked back. It was probably Two-Bit or Steve asleep on the couch. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, and entered the living room.

Darry stood there for about 10 seconds, mouth wide open, in shock. For weeks and weeks, he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Soda was dead. So many parties were being thrown because someone's big brother, or best friend had arrived home safe and sound. But there was no sign of Soda. Of course Darry hadn't given up hope completely, but he was almost sure Soda wouldn't be coming back, and was expecting a letter in the mail any day confirming he was dead. Even thinking about it made his head spin.

And now, in front of his eyes, Soda was kneeling beside the couch next to Ponyboy, with his arms around him, fast asleep. Tears of joy and relief were starting to fall from his eyes. And finally, when he was dragged out of his thoughts, the reality of the situation hit him.

He ran towards Soda as fast as he could, slid on the ground, and hugged the daylights out of him. Soda's eyes opened suddenly, and when he realized what was happening, he hugged Darry back with just as much enthusiasm.

Soda faced his older brother, and when he saw that he had tears in his eyes, he began to cry too. This was only the second time that he had ever seen Darry cry.

"Come on Darry, don't cry. I'm home now," Soda whispered.

"Oh Soda, I thought we lost you. I was so scared, but I didn't have the heart to say anything to Pony. I mean, he was so hopeful. And now your home, all safe and sound, you don't know how scared I was, little buddy," Darry started, he wiped away the few tears running down his cheek. "Wow, you've lost weight. Come on; let's go get you some breakfast. Tell me all about everything. Some of the boys will probably be here soon anyway. What time did you get home?"

"Oh, around one or two, I don't remember, I'm really tired."

"Of course you are, look at everything you've been through. You can rest today, I'll go start breakfast, you wake Pony." Darry headed towards the kitchen with a little bit of a spring in his step.

Ponyboy stirred. He rolled over, and Soda remembered that Pony still didn't know he was home. Soda leaned over and touched his cheek. Slowly, Ponyboy opened his eyes.

"SODAPOP! You're home! I missed you so much! Is Darry awake? Let's go tell him you're home." Ponyboy grabbed Soda and pulled him into a hug, then he jumped out of bed, and started running towards Darry's room. "Darry, Darry! Soda's home!"

"Wait Pony! He knows! Darry's in the kitchen fixing breakfast," Soda exclaimed. Ponyboy ran back into the living room, and grabbed Soda's arm.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast, and you can tell me and Darry everything. Oh, I missed you so much Soda!"

"And you have no idea how much I've missed all of you guys Pony."

There was a sound of footsteps coming from outside, and someone came in the house. "Anybody home?" came Two-Bit's familiar voice.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast today, Darry?" Dallas Winston shouted.

"SODA'S HOME!" yelled Ponyboy.

_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! You totally made my day._


	3. Breakfast and A New Acquaintance

All of a sudden, footsteps thundered into the kitchen. Dallas, Two-Bit, and Johnny ran in. "Soda's home? Did I hear right?" Two-Bit was delighted.

Dally punched Soda on the shoulder. "Come on Mr. Hero, tell us about the war. What was it like?"

"Wait a minute, where's Johnny?" Soda had a worried expression on his face. Thoughts creeped into his mind, bad thoughts. "Oh no, his parents didn't…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh no, shoot kid. Don't be so worried, he's probably picking up his girlfriend." Dally explained.

"Oh, okay, phew. Johnny has a girlfriend? Who? Do I know her?" Soda questioned.

"Pony does too!" Two-Bit teased. "No, you don't know 'em. They just moved here. Right after you left. Sisters, three of them. They got a brother too. Don't know him too well, but he looks okay. They're greasers too. Johnny should be here soon, they only live a couple of houses away."

"Two-Bit! You can't keep your mouth closed for anything, can you? I wanted to tell Soda!" Ponyboy complained.

"Quit talking so much. All of you sit down and eat breakfast. Pony, you're gonna be late for school," Darry hollered from the stove.

"Awwwwwwww, come on Darry. Soda just got home, do I have to go to school? I mean, I haven't seen him for months! Don't you think I should stay home today?" Ponyboy pleaded. "Please, Darry!"

"Yeah, come on Darry, me and Dally stay with them too. Forget school. Soda just got back," Two-Bit said.

All of this whining went through one of Soda's ears, and out the other. He was so hungry, he keep eating and eating. But he was really curious to meet these new people.

Dallas was just as inattentive as Soda. But for a different reason. He had a fight with Tim Sheppard today. Yesterday, Dally had stolen Tim's hubcaps. Curly saw him taking them, and of course, told his brother. Tim was mad, real mad, and Dally knew he was looking for a fight. He didn't tell any of the gang though.

"Fine," Darry had finally given in after a lot of pleading from Ponyboy and Two-Bit. "But this isn't an everyday thing. Tomorrow, you're back to school kid."

"Yay!" Ponyboy shouted.

Just then, there was a sound of the door opening, and two people walked through. "Hey everyone, come on, let's get to school," Johnny's familiar voice came in.

"Johnny, come in here for a minute, guess who's home?" Ponyboy shouted back.

Johnny stepped into the kitchen holding hands with a girl. She was short, and looked about the same age as Johnny. She was a cute little thing. She had reddish-brown curly hair that was about shoulder-length. Her green eyes were sparkling, as she held Johnny's hand.

"Hey, Sodapop! How've you been?" Johnny asked. "We all missed you."

"I missed you guys too, Johnny. Who's this lovely young lady?" Soda replied, eager to know.

The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Cora Lee. Johnny's told me all about you."

Johnny blushed. "Come on guys, are you going to school or what?"

"Of course not. Soda's back! Me, Two-Bit and Dally are gonna take the day off. You guys in?" Ponyboy asked. "Come on, just one day."

"Yeah, come on Johnny, it'll be fun." Cora Lee added.

"Oh alright." Johnny agreed.

"Bye guys, I'm headed off to work. I might be off early." Darry yelled as he headed through the door.

"Bye Darry," everyone yelled in their own way.

As the door closed, Ponyboy headed toward it. "I'll be back soon." He ran out without a second glance.

"Where's he off to?" Dally asked.

"I was wondering that too." Soda added.

Cora Lee laughed. "Probably gone to get my sister. He forgot to go pick her up. He usually does everyday. She looked pretty upset. Might've left for school already. She'll understand though, his big brother just got home!"

"Okay, let's get outta here." Two-Bit said, grabbing his jacket off the couch. "We'll start walking toward your house, and we'll probably meet him somewhere along the way."

"Okay," everyone agreed. They left the house, and started walking down the street. As they walked, Soda looked around at this town he hadn't seen for five months. Gosh, he had missed this placed. He hoped too many things hadn't changed.

_Wow, thanks so much again for the awesome reviews! I'm sorry it took a while to write a new chapter, I was really preoccupied. And yes, this **definitely** is my first story._


	4. New People to Meet

FOUR Ponyboy ran as fast as he could to his girlfriend's house. By the time he got there, she was already walking away off to school, obviously mad. He ran up behind her and hugged her from behind. "Sorry I'm late, Ash," he said apologetically. 

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "What took so long anyway?" she asked, flipping her long, straight dark brown hair behind her. She looked so pretty with her hair down, Ponyboy thought.

"Sodapop's home!" he answered.

"Oh, well then why didn't you just say so?" she grinned. "Then you obviously aren't going to school, right?" she asked.

"Nope, and you aren't either. I want you to meet him." Ponyboy replied.

"Oh, well okay, then let me go inside and put my books away." she ran back into her house as Ponyboy waited outside the door. A couple of minutes later, she ran back out. "Okay, my sister said I didn't have to go, but only for today. I kind of had to beg her."

Ponyboy smiled. "I had to bug Darry about it too. I'm so excited I really want you to meet him."

"Ash, come in here for a minute," a voice from inside the house yelled.

"Hold on, I'll be back in a second," she ran back inside the house.

Just that second, the gang walked by. Soda was talking to Cora Lee and Johnny. While Dally kicked a rock around. The others were all talking and making unnecessary noise. Dally looked up. "Hey Ponyboy, what are you sitting on the porch for, where's your little _'girlfriend'_?" Dallas shouted.

"Shut it, Dal, she's inside." he answered.

"We'll wait with you Pony." Soda said. The gang all walked over and sat on the porch with him.

Ash peeped her head through the front door, and looked around. "You guys can come wait inside if you want. My sister's just about to leave for work, and my brother broke his arm, so he's staying home today too."

The boys looked around at each other. "Sure." Two-Bit said. They all got up and walked inside. Dally plopped down on a couch, and Steve, Johnny, and Cora Lee found chairs. The others sat on the ground.

Ponyboy stood up, and took Ash's hand. "Sodapop, this is Ash. Ash this is Sodapop." They shook hands.

"Ponyboy tells me you've just come back from the war. I hate wars," she said in an attempt to make conversation.

"I don't like them much either. So, when did you guys move here?" Soda asked.

"Oh, about a month ago," she replied.

A girl rushed downstairs dressed in a waitress uniform, and looked around. She had shiny black hair, and was really pretty, just like her sisters. Dallas whistled. Ignoring him, she looked over at Sodapop, and quickly returned her gaze toward her sisters.

"Ash, Cora, I'm leaving for work. I'll see you when my shift's over, and make sure you watch out for Aaron. No more fights for him, he's upstairs in his room." She threw Cora Lee a pair of keys, and left quickly, but not before glancing in Sodapop's direction one more time.

"Was that your sister?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah, she was just leaving for work. She's a waitress at the Dingo." Ash answered.

"When's her shift over?" he asked.

"Why?" Two-Bit teased. "Soda has a crush!"

"Shut up, Two-Bit. You can't keep your mouth shut for more than a minute, can you?" Soda answered.

"In three hours," Cora Lee answered.

"Oh," Soda said.

"Anyway, are we going to sit around all day, or are we gonna go somewhere?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Ponyboy added.

Someone walked down the stairs with heavy footsteps. "Who are all these people?" a boy around 18 or so asked. He had grease in his hair and was wearing a leather jacket with jeans. He had a cast around his left arm.

"Friends," Ash answered. "This is my brother, Aaron."

"We were just leaving anyway. Guys, I have to go. I have a fight with Tim Sheppard," Dallas said.

"What, what for?" Steve asked.

"Stole his hubcaps," Dally replied with out batting an eye.

"Awesome! A fight, I'm so in." Aaron walked towards the door.

"No, you can't fight again already!" Cora Lee added.

"Well no one will know anything if you keep your trap shut," he replied.

"But, your arm?" Dally motioned toward the cast.

"All the better to whack someone with," he replied. Dallas chuckled.

"Alright, we're outta here."

"Great. Where do you guys want to go?"

"The Dingo?" Soda suggested timidly.


	5. Lucky Soda

FIVE 

As Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, Cora Lee, Johnny, Ash, and Two-Bit entered The Dingo, Soda scanned the place in hopes of seeing that pretty girl again. No luck.

_Oh well,_ he thought. _It was worth a shot._

They noticed it was much more packed than usual. "How are we supposed to find a table?" Steve complained.

"A miracle, I suppose," Ponyboy muttered.

"Wait, look there's an empty table," Two-Bit said, pointing towards a booth full of kids about 12 or 13.

"That ain't empty, Two-Bit. There's five kids sittin' there," Johnny relied.

"It'll be empty pretty soon," Two-Bit chuckled. He walked over to them, leaned over, and whispered something to them that made them all get up immediately, and run off panicking.

"Whoa, what'd you say?" Cora Lee asked.

"Hah, trust me little girl, you don't even wanna know," Two-Bit answered, somewhat proudly.

They walked over, and sat down in the booth. It was a pretty tight squeeze, but they managed to get in.

As the gang started talking, and throwing things, Soda was anxiously looking around the diner.

"Welcome to the Dingo, may I take your order please?" said a girl's voice almost non-attentively. It was that girl. The one Soda had been looking for. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Uhh, seven of today's Burger Deluxe combo. It's on me guys," Steve answered the girl, covering for Soda who's mouth was still open. Ponyboy leaned over the table and closed it for him before the girl could notice.

Cora Lee and Ash began to giggle. The waitress looked up from her notepad, and her eyes widened. "Oh, it's you guys," it was obvious she was trying to hide the happiness in her voice. She looked over at Soda, who happened to be staring at her, but quickly returned her gaze to her sisters. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Two-Bit answered.

"Okay, it'll be ready in fifteen minutes," she replied. She walked away towards the counter. As soon as she was gone, and out of sight, the gang threw a whole bunch of questions at Soda.

"You really do like her, huh?" Two-Bit teased.

"Why are you acting so shy, you're never like this!" Steve added.

"Want me to go ask her if she likes you?" Pony asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I could just slip it to her in conversation at home," Ash said.

"No, no, no! You guys, I have to do it myself! I don't want her to think I can't talk!" Soda finally answered.

"Yeah, go now. She's probably by herself, and she doesn't have a boyfriend," Cora Lee added with a wink.

Soda's ears turned red, but he quickly covered them with his hands, and got up before anyone noticed. "Fine, I can do this. I'm going to the kitchen this very second, and none of you try and talk me out of it." The sound of his voice let everyone know he _wanted _to be talked out of it. But no one wanted to stop him. He hesitated and began walking toward the kitchen.

His heart was beating so fast he was sure the whole diner would be able to hear it. His palms were beginning to sweat, but he was not going to turn back. Why was this such a big deal? He'd asked out dozens of girls before. Too late, it was now or never.

Soda grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it, there were only two girls in there. The one he was here for, and another waitress. Soda walked towards her, and the other waitress looked between her and Soda, winked at the girl and left. He was here alone with her. She had heard footsteps and turned around abruptly. "Oh, hi," she said in almost a whisper. She was starting to blush too, Soda noticed.

"The food's not ready yet, It'll be a couple of minutes, I don't think you're allowed in here," she added hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll leave soon. What's your name anyway?" Soda asked awkwardly. "I didn't quite catch it."

"Oh, uhh, Roma. It's Italian. But my sisters call me Tomato. You know, Roma Tomatoes," she answered, smiling. "What's your's?"

"Soda, Sodapop," he replied quickly. "Hey, uh, listen. Are you busy tomorrow night?" he asked, not looking her in the eye.

"No, why?" she answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me," the words rambled out of his mouth so fast, he barely knew what he was saying.

"What was that?" she looked confused.

He took a deep breath, collected himself, them started again. "I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me tomorrow night. If you don't have any other plans," he said.

"I would love to," she answered.

"Hey you! You don't work here! Get your little boyfriend out of here, missy, and get back to work!" A fat woman with a baseball hat that said 'manager' on it in peeling letters boomed.

"Uh, don't worry I was just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow night." Soda quickly started walking towards the door leading back into to the diner. He headed to the table with a grin as wide as the ocean on his face.


	6. The Big Date

SIX 

_Oh god, oh god, what have I gotten myself into?_ Soda thought as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Hey, you look real stressed, Little Buddy," Darry hollered from the couch. He had his feet up on the table and was reading the newspaper while Two-Bit and Steve played cards on the other couch.

"Yeah, well you would be too, if you were me," Soda replied. "Is it too early to go and pick her up yet?" It was fifteen minutes to eight, and the movie started at eight thirty. Soda had told her he would pick her up at eight.

"Uhh, yeah. Unless you want to look desperate," Steve answered.

"Oh, who cares? It's better than pacing around here, and getting all worked up. I'll walk slow," Soda said walking toward the door.

"Whatever you want, man. Your life," Two-Bit practically yelled. "Steve you cheater!" he threw his cards down in frustration.

"You're just a natural born loser, Two-Bit," Steve chuckled. "Good luck, Soda."

"Yeah, be back before midnight," Darry reminded him.

"Uh-huh," Soda replied only half listening while he opened the door. As he stepped outside onto the brightly lit porch, the cold air tingled his skin. _Good thing I brought my jacket. _

He started walking down the street, deep in thought. Before he knew it, he was on her porch. Hesitantly, he peeked through the little window beside the front door before ringing the doorbell. It was really hard to see anything, so he took a deep breath, and pressed the doorbell. It opened suddenly, and there was Roma. She let her hair down, and it was about mid-back length, jet-black, and super shiny. It was obvious she had been just as eager waiting at the door for him.

"Hi," Soda started.

"Hey," she said smiling. "Let's start walking or we'll be late for the movie."

Soda took her arm, and they started walking towards the Nightly Double.

The walk there was a blur, conversations on and on about families, siblings, moving, school, work. Soda realized they had quite a bit in common. He bought them tickets, and they found seats near the back.

Roma got up and got popcorn and drinks, then came back to her seat. She sat next to Soda and he hesitantly put his around the back of her seat.

The movie started, and not too far into it, Soda felt a kick in the back of his chair. Him and Roma turned around, and saw Dallas, smirking. He was sitting in the seat right behind them, with a girl. She wore a lot of eye make-up and looked rough. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail, and she had bangs in her face. She wore the same waitress uniform Roma wore to work, so she obviously worked at the Dingo too. Her nametag had 'Liz' written on it.

"Hey what're you doing here, Dal?" Soda whispered.

"Heh, picked up some broad, and decided to sneak into a movie for a couple of minutes. No big deal," he chuckled. As he turned to the side, Roma noticed a big, long gash in the side of his face with about ten stitches in it.

"What happened?'' she asked, bewildered. She had just seen him yesterday, and he was fine then.

"Oh, my old buddy Tim gave me that. It's alright though, I broke his arm," Dallas looked really proud. She turned around in disgust.

The entire time, Liz had been chewing her bubble gum obnoxiously loudly.

"Don't worry about it. Dal's like that, don't take him too seriously," Soda whispered to Roma. She smiled, and moved a little closer to him.

About halfway into the movie, Soda turned around, and saw Liz and Dallas making out on the seats. He turned right back around, and pretended he didn't see anything.

When the movie ended, Liz and Dally where gone. Roma and Soda got up out of their seats and walked towards the exit.

When they left the theatre, they held hands and started walking home.

"It sure is a really pretty night," Soda said staring up at the stars.

"Yeah, I had a really good time," Roma replied.

Before they knew it, they were back on the porch. "Goodnight, Soda. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before walking back into the house.

Soda walked back to his house, blushing furiously.

_Thank you so much to the one person that reviewed my last chapter. You're the greatest! You don't know how much I love reading reviews._


	7. RaceTrack

**SEVEN**

The next couple of days passed by faster than ever. Soda got his job back at the DX and worked there while everyone went to school. His next date with Roma was planned tonight at the horse races. The rest of the gang was coming along too. Dallas was bringing Liz, Steve was bringing Evie, Ponyboy was bringing Ash, Johnny was bringing Cora Lee, and Darry and Two-Bit were just coming. After school, the gang walked over and picked up Roma, Cora Lee, Ash and Aaron, who also had decided to tag along.

"Did it hurt, getting those stitches in, Dal?" Two-Bit questioned Dally on their way to the racetrack.

"Naahh," he replied. He walked with his arm around Liz, who, yet again, was chewing gum and blowing bubbles obnoxiously loudly. She had let her blonde hair open today, and boy was it long. Her bangs were carefully arranged to cover one of her eyes partially. She would look really pretty if she took off some of the pounds of eyeliner she had on that supposedly made her look 'tuff.' Her skirt was shorter than most girls wore theirs. But she was just like Dallas; maybe that's why they were so attracted to each other. She was loud, outspoken, and defiant. She'd run in with the law almost as much as Dally had. Most of the gang had bets on how long it would take for them to either end up killing or beating the crap out of each other.

Roma had told Soda, on one of their endless phone conversations, that Liz was bad news. She was almost fired from the Dingo already, and had just started working there. She was no longer allowed to wear make-up to work either, because she couldn't use it in moderation.

The gang continued having their separate little conversations until they reached the racetrack. The found seats near the top of the bleachers and sat down. Somehow, Roma had ended up next to Liz. "Switch seats with me," Roma whispered to Soda.

"Why," he answered.

"Please!" she was practically begging.

"Okay."

They got up and switched seats so Liz and Roma were no longer side-by-side, but Soda and Liz were. Liz looked over, and winked at Soda starting to move closer to him.

"Uh, no. That's going too far," Roma got up again and switched seats with Soda. "Who do you think you are?"

Soda started to pull Roma away. He knew Liz was tougher and he wasn't going to let this get too far. Liz got a really mean look in her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something. Fortunately, Dally noticed, and grabbed her before she could do any damage. He switched seats with her, and whispered to Roma, "Hey doll, you don't want to tangle with her. Trust me."

Roma rolled her eyes, and put her head on Soda's shoulder.

Liz leaned over across the seat, and swore at Roma. Liz looked mad and was about to get up. In attempts to distract her, Dally turned around and started making out with her. By this time, Roma was pretty mad too, and following Dally's lead, he started making out with her. This worked perfectly, and both girls completely forgot until the race started.

They cheered and cheered and cheered the entire time. Each of the couples (Darry and Two-Bit and Aaron not grouped as couples) was cheering for a different horse, and every time their horse won, they would kiss. This was an old greaser tradition. Of course Dally and Liz never stopped making out long enough to realize what was going on, so they weren't included.

At the end of the day, Ash and Ponyboy ended up kissing the most times, meaning their horse won the most times.

"Winners buy everyone drinks!" Steve screamed while leaving the racetrack.

"I'm broke," Ponyboy replied. "How bout Two-Bit pays this time, since he never does."

"I got dough, but I'm not stupid enough to spend it on drinks," Two-Bit hollered back.

"Why? It's not like you need it. You shoplift everything you want," Dallas muttered.

"Alright, alright, I'll pay," Darry finally suggested. "Or better yet, since it's almost midnight, let's go home, and I'll buy drinks tomorrow."

"What! It's midnight?" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yup, 11.58 pm, kid," Darry answered.

"SHOOT, we've been at the track for hours!" Evie exclaimed. "My old man's gonna be pissed! Steve, take me home now."

"Alright, bye guys," Steve yelled walking away."

"Bye."

Shortly after, Dallas walked Liz home. The rest of the gang walked towards their street, followed by another hour of good night kisses.


	8. Fight

EIGHT 

Spring was coming to an end, and summer was just beginning. Flowers were in full bloom, and the grass was greener than ever. School was out for the summer. Darry was hired as a manager of Wilcox Roofing & Co. It was the biggest roofing company in Oklahoma, so Darry's salary had almost tripled. No longer needing to work, Sodapop quit his job at the DX. Cora Lee broke up with Johnny, and although Johnny was heartbroken, they remained 'just friends'. Ash and Ponyboy and Roma and Sodapop were still dating. Liz and Dallas broke up and got back together so many times, everyone lost count, and interest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sodapop awoke to a sharp pain on his forehead. He sat up and looked around the room. Surely, there was Dallas sitting on a stool with a slingshot in his hand. Surprise, surprise.

"Hehehe," he chuckled. "You plannin' on getting up anytime soon? It's two already." A cigarette hung from his mouth, so his words were muffled. "It's just you and me. Pony went out, Darry's at work, and the rest of the gang's next door."

Sodapop rubbed his eyes wearily. "Hmmmm. What? It's two already? How could I sleep in so late?"

"Beats me." Dally replied. "Darry was worried though, he tried to wake you up before you left, but you wouldn't budge. Oh yeah, your little girlfriend is here. In the kitchen, I don't know what she's been doing in there."

Sodapop's eyes started getting heavy again, and before he knew it he fell asleep listening to Dallas rambling on and on about a fight he had gotten in yesterday with some Socs, and how Aaron had helped him. Dallas looked over and saw him asleep again. "Shoot, why's he so damn tired?."

With nothing else to do, Dallas stumbled into the kitchen. Roma and Ash were cooking something in a pot that was boiling on the stove. "What the heck is that?" Dallas asked.

"Soup, but don't you dare go near it. It's for Soda, not you." Roma replied while stirring. Of course, Dally tried to stick his finger in the pot. Ash pushed him away, or at least attempted to. Dallas rolled his eyes; he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"That's right, and stay away," she declared as Dally headed towards the window. He pretended he hadn't heard. Totally out of character for Dally. Ash vaguely wondered why he hadn't threatened to beat her head in.

"Soda looks as sick as a dog. Maybe one of you should go and see what the hell's wrong with him," Dally mumbled, cigarette still hanging from his mouth, unlit.

"Oh no, really?" Roma asked worriedly. She took a thermometer out of a cupboard, and headed towards his room. Dally followed her. "Dallas if you want to smoke, go outside. Not in the house. Better yet, don't smoke right now. You've already had three this morning."

He groaned something that sounded like cursing, but didn't argue. He stuck the cigarette in his pocket. Dallas hadn't been acting like himself lately, at all. Something was bugging him, and Roma vowed to figure it out soon.

She knelt down beside Soda's bed and put the thermometer in his mouth. He opened his eyes a little, and then closed them again. "How did you get so sick, my poor baby?" Roma whispered under her breath, and kissed Soda's forehead. Dally snorted.

"Yeah, you poor baby," he added sarcastically. "Get better. It's so boring cause all anyone cares about is you, and no one wants to do anything fun. Besides, you've had your share of attention. It's been a week now."

Roma rolled her eyes. "Dally, you aren't helping. Go next door, everyone else is there. I think you'd be more useful there than you're being here."

Dally left the room, grumbling.

Roma took the thermometer out of Sodapop's mouth. One hundred and one degrees. Even after three Advils, this stubborn fever still wouldn't come down. Roma left the room, discouraged. This whole week, everyone had done so much to try and make him feel better, but nothing would help. The doctor was on his annual vacation for two more weeks. What would he do until then?

She walked into the living room, and there was Dally lying on the couch, smoking. Of course, he hadn't listened to her. She came up behind him, and took the cigarette out of his hand. She didn't even bother scolding him, and he didn't bother threatening her. Something was definitely wrong.

"Roma! The soup is done!" Ash called from the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ash, can you put it in a bowl, and take it to Soda's room? I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure."

All of a sudden, there was a bang, and someone came into the house. "Who is it?" Roma yelled.

A bubble popped.

Great, Roma thought. Just what I need, Liz. Dally's eyes widened.

"Guess who's back?" she yelled obnoxiously. She came into the living room, in all her eyeliner, and a tonne of perfume. She was wearing the tightest leather pants in the world, and a top that showed a little too much cleavage.

"The devil?" Roma answered.

Liz stepped closer. "Well, well, well. Look at you, little miss goody two shoes. You really need to do something about that hair," She replied.

Roma just walked back into the kitchen. She would have easily said something back to Liz, but there was no point whatsoever in wasting time on her, when she had other things to be doing.

From the kitchen, where Roma was cleaning up the mess Ash had made, she had a perfect view of the living room. Dallas and Liz were fighting about something, and trying not to be overheard. It was hard for Liz to be quiet, since she was always so obnoxiously loud. Occasionally, Roma heard bits of their heated argument, but she wasn't too interested. She heard Liz yell, " But who's fault is it really?" Then Dally said he would kill her one of these days.

"Guys, take it outside, Soda's asleep," Roma yelled. The fight was getting a little loud.

"Shut it bitch," Liz yelled back. Roma rolled her eyes and swore at Liz under her breath. After many attempted punches, and slaps, and pillows thrown, they eventually ended up on the front porch. Through all the swearing, Roma still couldn't grasp exactly what it was they were fighting about.

Roma went back inside, and headed towards Soda's room. Ash was sitting there trying to get Soda to have some soup. "Thanks Ash." Ash nodded.

"I'm going next door now, to join everyone else," she added.

"Okay, I'm here if you need me. And use the back door, I have a feeling you won't want to go near the porch."

Roma sat down on the bed next to Soda. "Get up, honey. How are you going to eat laying down?"

"Not really hungry," he mumbled.

"That's what you've been saying for the past week. Now you need to eat." Roma tried to help him lean against the headrest. When he was finally sitting up, she put the bowl on a tray, and forced him to drink the soup. As soon as he was laying down again, he was out like a light.

How much can one person sleep? Roma thought to herself. From this angle, she could she how sick he really was. His face looked pale, and weak. He had lost weight. After sitting on his bed for fifteen minutes and watching him sleep, Roma kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

There was a loud bang, of something crashing against the house outside. When she opened the front door, she was amazed. Dallas and Liz were full out fighting and yelling. Liz was threatening to tell something, and Dally was just about ready to choke her. Steve was trying to hold Dallas back, but it wasn't working all too well. The whole gang had come outside and was watching this fiasco. Two-Bit joined Steve, and together, they successfully held Dally back.

"Everyone! Listen. Dallas, I'm telling them, I don't give a crap about what you say, you selfish ass," Liz shouted. The gang was watching everything so intently.

"You say one word, and I'll wring your neck you stupid broad!" Dally's eyes were burning and he looked like he would kill Liz, if Two-Bit and Steve let go of him.

Liz popped her gum really loudly, and cleared her throat. Dally was screaming and cursing, but no one was paying attention. Liz could be much louder than him. "Everyone! I'm telling you anyway! Listen carefully. I –


	9. Big Surprise

NINE 

"I'm pregnant."

Two-Bit's mouth hung open.

Everything was silent. After an hour of noise so loud, it seemed like you could hear a pin drop. Dally's head dropped in shame and defeat. All eyes were on him.

After what seemed like hours of silence, there was a quiet voice. "W-what?" It was Cora Lee.

"You heard me, I'm pregnant," Liz answered while rolling her eyes. It honestly seemed like she didn't care one bit. "And Dally's the father."

Steve reached over, and shut Two-Bit's mouth for him. It was still hanging open.

Dallas finally looked up. His eyes were burning with so much hate. Why didn't he want anyone to find out? He started towards Liz. Thankfully, Steve and Two-Bit were there, and he knew that if they held him back, he wouldn't be able to get to her. He would have to deal with her later. He looked down again, as if thinking something. Then out of nowhere, he took off like the devil was after him. He ran down the street as fast as he could.

No one was too surprised. Dallas never liked to deal with his problems. He preferred running away from them and dealing with them when they got really big. That was the reason behind most of the fights he got into.

Liz was still leaning against the porch. "Well, if there's nothing to do here, I'm going to go hunt some action." She started walking away.

"Wait! Come inside for a while first," Roma shouted. Everyone wanted to know more, and since Dally had run off, she wasn't going to let Liz go until she had enough information.

Liz gave her a strange look. "Might as well," she answered after popping a bubble.

Everyone went inside and sat down. Liz sat right in the middle of the sofa. Roma wondered how she could even bend over in pants that tight. Everyone was so uncomfortable, and in shock, that they had no clue who was going to start talking.

After a couple of minutes, Steve spoke up. "Uhh, when did you find out?" he asked nervously.

"Last week," Liz answered in a bored tone.

"How come Dal didn't want us to find out?" Johnny asked quietly.

"How would I know? Do I live in his head? And besides if all anyone wants to do is talk about that selfish, ignorant son of a b-tch, I'm leaving." With that, she got up, and left through the back door.

"Whoaa, anger management issues," Two-Bit spoke what everyone felt.

"Yeah, we should go now," Ash said. "Let's go back to my house."

"Good idea," said Cora Lee.

"I'm going to stay here for a while," Roma mentioned as the gang left. They shut the door, and Roma breathed a sigh of relief. It was easier to think when she was alone.

She decided to go and get some fresh air in the backyard. As she walked out the door, there was Liz, smoking a cigarette. So she hadn't left after all. Roma began walking towards her.

"Smoking isn't very good for the baby, you know," Roma said as she approached Liz.

"Whatever, I know. But I need one," she snapped back.

"You don't need one."

"Trust me, you would too, if you were in my place. But of course, you never could be like me, goody two-shoes," Liz defended.

Roma tried her best to ignore the goody-two-shoes comment for the second time. "You know you have two lives to take care of now, not just your own," she said.

"I know, I know. I'm really stressed out right now. I swear I'll quit soon. I can barely take care of myself, how am I supposed to take a care of a kid?"

In that moment, Roma realized that with Liz as a mother, and Dallas as a father, the rest of the gang would be the ones taking care of this child. Their lives would change a lot.

Liz spit out her gum. "First, my Mom walks out on me and my Dad. Then, I find Dallas. Sometimes he makes me so miserable, and sometimes I think I can't live without him. My Dad goes crazy, so basically, I don't have a home. Now with this whole mess, what am I supposed to do? I can't be a mother! I'm not responsible, I don't make good choices, and I can't support someone else, when I can't even support myself. After I got fired from the Dingo, I don't even have a job anymore. Then, two weeks ago, I get a letter from my mom after a whole year saying she wants me to come live with her in California. I thought that would be my escape. But with this mess, I don't even have that option anymore. I couldn't ever raise this baby by myself. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have control over my _own_ life, how could I possibly control another person's?"

Roma listened carefully. A black tear was rolling down Liz's cheek. She wiped it away hastily. For the first time, Roma was seeing her as a real person with feelings.

"Don't think we're going to let you go through this by yourself. The rest of us are, and will be here for you when you need us."

Then, Liz smiled. A real, genuine smile. She leaned over, and hugged Roma for a long time. OR at least, that's what it felt like.

"You aren't alone in this world," Roma whispered.

"That's all I've been wanting to hear for the longest time."


End file.
